At least one hard disk drive (HDD) is used in almost all computer system operations. In fact, most computing systems are not operational without some type of HDD to store the most basic computing information such as the boot operation, the operating system, the applications, and the like. In general, the HDD is a device which may or may not be removable, but without which the computing system will generally not operate.
The basic HDD model includes a storage disk or hard disk that spins at a designed rotational speed. An actuator arm with a suspended slider is utilized to reach out over the disk. The slider is coupled with a suspension that supports both the body of the slider and a head assembly that has a magnetic read/write transducer or head or heads for reading/writing information to or from a location on the disk. The complete head assembly, e.g., the suspension, slider, and head, is called a head gimbal assembly (HGA).
In operation, the hard disk is rotated at a set speed via a spindle motor assembly having a central drive hub. There are tracks at known intervals across the disk. When a request for a read of a specific portion or track is received, the hard disk aligns the head, via the arm, over the specific track location and the head reads the information from the disk. In the same manner, when a request for a write of a specific portion or track is received, the hard disk aligns the head, via the arm, over the specific track location and the head writes the information to the disk as a string of bits.
Generally, it is becoming increasingly challenging for sliders to fly stably in close proximity to the hard disk, such as within a few nanometers. However, due to ever increasing aerial density, it is important for a slider to fly as close to the disk as possible, possibly even making contact with the hard disk (contact recording). However, the forces involved in contact recording cause the slider body to bounce, thus creating possible error in information regarding the read/write on the hard disk. Furthermore, contact recording causes wear to both the head assembly and the hard disk, thereby adversely affecting the performance of the hard disk.
The drawings referred to in this description should be understood as not being drawn to scale except if specifically noted.